Sleepless Night
by Orenji Yume
Summary: An UmixClef one-shot fic. Remember that scene in the manga when Umi goes to Clef? What if...? (full summary inside) Pls R&R!


_Sleepless Night by Orenji Yume_

_An Umi/Clef one-shot fic_

**SPOILERS for the second series of MKR (manga)**

**STORY: Remember that scene in the manga? When Umi goes to Clef? What if she had confessed her love for him then? (follows the manga content, except for that scene) Sorry if anyone seems OOC. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, CLAMP does.**

'I can't sleep...my mind is too occupied...' Umi turned to the side and stared into the blanket of darkness. 'I just can't seem to stop thinking about him...' She sat up in her bed and gazed around. She could faintly make out the sleeping figures of her two friends. 'I know that I'm supposed to be concentrating on the outbreak of the war...but...' She sighed and brushed her hair behind her ears. 'Right now I just can't...'

Stepping down from the bed, Umi quietly tiptoed towards the door and edged it open, before closing it behind softly. As soon as she was outside, she rubbed her ocean blue eyes and stretched her arms. The first sight she saw was the threatening black sky outside, and the uneven ground further breaking apart. She quickly turned away from it and walked down the corridor, with her arms wrapped around herself. 'Maybe I should've brought my coat along...I didn't expect it to be so cold...Or is it just me?'

As she continued walking, her light footsteps echoing, she began to imagine things, things she wished that would happen to her, though at the back of her mind, something was telling her that it could never happen.

If only Cephiro was out of danger, and Autozam, Chizeta and Fahren agreed to stop their invasion, then it would once again be a peaceful country. And if a suitable Pillar was chosen, then Cephiro would be out of danger. 'But if that happens...'

Stopping in her tracks, Umi clenched her fists tightly. 'But if that happens...then that tragedy may happen again...I don't wish to be involved in it again...I made a promise to Hikaru and Fuu, we made a promise to the people of Cephiro...that we'd fight for Cephiro and never ever regret our actions. So maybe...'

Just then, before Umi could think any further, she found herself facing a door, and as she touched it, a familiar face entered her mind. 'Clef...' And then, she watched as the door opened by itself. 'He knows I'm here...' Raising my head, I could see Clef looking at me. Feeling my heart quickening, I shifted my gaze to the floor.

"What's wrong, Umi?" Clef asked. "Didn't you go to bed with Hikaru and Fuu?" He added with a smile. "Can't you sleep?"

"No..." And then for some reason, Umi suddenly asked. "Can I join you?"

A bit surprised at this request, Clef smiled, "Of course." With his staff, he swept it in front of him, causing a chair to appear for Umi.

"Thank you," Umi sat down.

"How are Hikaru and Fuu?"

Looking away, Umi put her hand to her chin, "I think they're still sleeping."

"Umi..." Clef whispered to himself, before he turned around and spoke. "If you can't sleep, I can give you a potion."

Umi looked down and clutched her hands together, "Um...um...I..." Looking up to see Clef looking at her, the curiousity in his purple eyes was clear. "I...I've been wanting to apologize to you for a long time."

"Apologize?" Clef faced her.

"When I first came to Cephiro, I didn't realize how important this country was to you. I wouldn't listen to you seriously...I was...really bitchy..." Her hands now shaking, Umi bit her lower lip.

"Umi..."

Without stopping to hear Clef, Umi continued, "At first, I just kept thinking..why me...? I didn't realize what a painful battle it was." With the image of Princess Emeraude and Zagato appearing in her mind, Umi squeezed her eyes as she prevented a tear from showing up. "I'm sorry..."

"Umi...You are making a mistake..." Clef replied.

"Huh...?" Umi blinked.

Smiling gently, Clef carried on, "Anyone would act like that if they were called from a different world and got caught up in a battle they had no part in. here is no reason for you to apologize."

Staring into Clef's deep orbs, Umi only managed to say, "Clef..."

"I am the one who must apologize," Clef went up to Umi. "Not only did I keep the truth behind the Legend of the Magic Knights from you, but I did nothing to help."

Immediately, Umi shook her head in objection, "That's not true! If we didn't have all your help, our hearts would never have been able to grow and mature!" With her hands placed over her chest, Umi cried out. "And you gave us Mokona who did so much for us!"

Taking Umi's hand in his, Clef closed his eyes as he said, "Young lady from another world...Legendary Magic Knight who saved our Cephiro." With a smile spreaded across his face, as well as his eyes, Clef continued. "I am glad that I could see you again. To thank you for what you have done." Tightening his grip over her hand, Clef could feel his heart telling him something, but he did not understand it. "This time you must think first to protect yourselves. The magic that I gave you, and the weapons Presea made for you, you must use for yourselves." And then Clef released his grip and walked off. "I'll make that potion for you. You should drink that and have a good rest."

Rubbing the hand that Clef just touched, Umi watched as Clef walked towards the door. 'Clef...I...' Closing her eyes, she saw his face and his warm smile. 'Maybe I should...' Feeling her heart tug, she looked up at Clef and opened her mouth. 'I should tell him...'

"Clef," She called out. "I have...something else to...confess..."

Facing Umi, Clef smiled, "Yes?"

Before, she had made up her mind to tell him everything; she had prepared herself for this. But now that she had decided and made the first move, her heart was now mixed up. She had no idea what to say next, and she did not know what next move to make. Everything had just left her the moment she had said those words before.

"Clef..." She gripped her hands and felt herself getting hot all over. "I-I..." Jerking her head up for her dark azure eyes to look into his amethyst orbs, she blurted out. "I love you!"

Now that she had said it, she waited to see Clef's reaction. Upon seeing that he did not do or say anything in response, Umi felt a sharp pain cut through her heart. 'I knew it...I knew that I shouldn't have said it...' Hot tears welled up in her turquoise eyes, and she could feel herself shaking all over. 'I knew that I would have regretted it...I was too naive to think that he would've felt the same for me!' Standing up and dashing towards the door past Clef, she opened the door. But as she did so, it merely slammed shut by itself.

Whirling around, she stared at Clef, her hair slightly tangled and her breathing heavy, "W-what did you do that for?" Hearing no answer, she pulled at the door, but it did not budge.

"Umi...can you sit down for a minute?"

Reluctant at first, she felt her heart telling her mind to obey, but her mind was telling her heart to run. After much consideration and conflict between her heart and mind, Umi finally gave in.

"What is it?"

Standing in front of Umi, Clef placed both hands on her cheeks, making her look up at him, "Umi..." He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I love you too..."

Eyes alight with excitement; Umi could feel her heart racing and at his touch her skin prickled. Having her hands over his, she smiled widely, enjoying every moment of this.

"Clef-"

Silencing her as he put a finger to her lips, he leaned forward and kissed her. Blushing, Umi kissed back, sliding her arms around his neck. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate, as their burning desires for each other grew. And then Clef pulled away, and the two lovers admired each other's features, their hand sliding along each other's face as they went along.

'Those alluring eyes, that shower of blue, her face as well as eyes smiling at me, her slender neck, her graceful body...I could go on forever if I was allowed to...but right now...' Clef started raining light kisses all over Umi's face, as Umi giggled softly at his touch.

'That subtle shade of purple in his eyes, that silky hair of lavender, his gentle smile and eyes twinkling, his small frame but yet in a way cute...' Sighing, Umi wrapped her arms around Clef tightly and gave him a long, sweet kiss on the lips. Feeling him kiss back, she quickly drew away.

"Maybe you should go back..." Clef whispered into her ear. "I'll make that potion for you..."

Grabbing his hand as he turned to leave, Umi shook her head, "No...I don't want to go back yet...can you...stay with me?"

"Yes..."

And their lips made contact once more, and this time they kissed each other tenderly, longing for a taste of their lover. Then, Umi slid her tongue inside Clef's mouth. Soon, Clef did the same and their kiss grew soft, and gradually, they slowed down until they both pulled away.

"I want to stay here with you until one of us falls asleep," Umi said. "Is that alright with you?"

Stroking her hair, Clef nodded, "Yes...though I suspect that you would be the first one to fall asleep."

"Then you would have to bring me back..." She smiled.

Chuckling, Clef made Umi lean against him, as they fell silent, satisfying their needs with each other's presence. After a while, Clef could hear Umi's faint breathing. Using his staff, he carried Umi back to her bed. Before Clef closed the door behind him, he watched her for a few minutes, lying on the bed sleeping peacefully.

"I love you...Umi..."  
_  
END_


End file.
